


Don’t Flirt In Front Of The King

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Corvus and Soren are flirty idiots, F/M, M/M, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezran may be young, and he may be oblivious to certain things, but he could tell if two people were pining idiots(a la Callum and Rayla)
Relationships: Corvus/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Don’t Flirt In Front Of The King

Ezran may be young, and he may be oblivious to certain things, but he could tell if two people were pining idiots(a la Callum and Rayla)  
  


the crow lord had finally ran off with his wheelbarrow full of messages, they weren’t full of “bad events” this time

the court had divided into their own groups, Bait had fallen asleep in Ezrans lap, and he was terrified of waking him up

Soren had told Corvus some sort of corny joke, and Corvus actually _laughed,_ well..he gave a short chuckle, but it was still a laugh

Ezran rolled his eyes, he had already dealt with Rayla and Callums flirting during the journey to the dragon queen, he’s only eleven, why should he be listening to adults doing weird adult things?

Ezran made his way over to the two

”I’d request that you two not flirt in front of the _king”_ he teased, walking towards the doors so he could get himself a freshly baked jelly tart

when he turned his head, he saw that Sorens face was bright red, and Corvus had his face hidden in his hands

 _this is going to be fun_ he grinned to himself


End file.
